What did I miss?
by Beacon Hills Gleek Hunter
Summary: A canon based story. Sabrina Mccall returns to Beacon Hills and it is not the normal town she expected it to be. Starts in 4x01. StilesxOC
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its Affiliates. **

Just to start off, there is no Stalia in this fanfic. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this! Sabrina is a mix of me and some of my other friends.

* * *

Sabrina Mccall was a girl who never knew about the things lurking in the dark. Until she returned to Beacon Hills for good. When Sabrina and Scott's parents split up, Sabrina went with her dad and Scott stayed with his mom.

Scott knew about Sabrina, but always kept it to himself. But when, Scott had to tell Stiles, Lydia, Kira and Malia about Sabrina, they didn't believe him, until they actually met Sabrina. After a few weeks, Stiles gained Sabrina's trust, thus leading him to tell her everything that ran about Beacon Hills. Sabrina and Stiles were staring at each other and smiling non-stop whenever Stiles came over to see Scott. Scott finally had enough of their endless flirting, so he locked them in her room.

* * *

"Scott! Let us out!" Sabrina yelled pounding on the door.

"Not until you two get together!" He yelled from downstairs. Sabrina gave up on trying because he knew he was going to listen in on the conversation between her and Stiles. She then went over and faced Stiles.

"So do you want to go out?" Stiles asked unsteadily.

"Sure," Sabrina smiled staring at the ground. She walked towards him as he inched closer as well. They both wrapped their arms with each other in an awkward hug. As soon as Sabrina pulled away, Stiles pulled her back in a kissed her. She was shocked, but she eventually wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. After a minute, they finally pulled away from each other.

"So I guess it's official?" She asked laughing as Stiles still held her.

"That we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Stiles asked. "Probably."

"Are you guys done yet?" Scott yelled from downstairs. They both rolled their eyes.

"Yes!" They both yelled to Scott.

"Good! Cause the door was unlocked the whole time!" He said from outside the door with uncontrollable laughter.

"What?" Sabrina raised her voice as she paced over to Scott's room. "If I was a werewolf, you'd so be dead right now!" Stiles took it as the time to hold Sabrina back. Scott then came out of his room, still laughing as Stiles struggled holding her back. Once her heart rate calmed, he let go of her. She walked over to Scott slowly, stared at him as he suddenly became quiet. Sabrina the smacked him at the back of his head and walked back to Stiles' side.

"Ok, I deserved that."


	2. The Dark Moon

**Chapter 2**

**The Dark Moon**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its Affiliates.**

* * *

Around 3 months later, the search for Derek was on, leading them to Mexico for "camping".

"Stiles, this is the worst plan we've ever come up with." Lydia said as Stiles and Sabrina walked with her into the town square.

"I agree this is not our best," Stiles said pushing both girls forward.

"We are going to die." Lydia said.

"Most likely," Sabrina said holding Stiles hand for safety. Sabrina, Stiles and Lydia walked their way through the town towards a doorway with two men in front. Stiles held the card and all of them were granted access. As the three of them walked down the hallway, they heard loud thumping. Stiles opened the door and revealed a club. Everyone was dancing and they made their way through the crowd and towards the bar. Severo spotted all of them and took them to a dark room with Araya inside.

"We're here for Derek Hale," Lydia said.

"Is that so?" Araya replied.

"We've heard you can be bought," Lydia said.

"Fifty thousand for Derek." Stiles said as he placed the money on the table.

"Where does a teenage boy get this much money? Japanese mafia?" Guns were cocked from behind them as Sabrina held Stiles' hand tighter.

"Not smart to come alone."

"What makes you think we came alone?" Stiles answered cheekily.

"You brought a wolf into my home?"

"We brought an alpha, who always bursts into my room without knocking." Sabrina said smiling. Severo then walkie talkies someone to look for Scott, Kira and Malia. A few minutes later, they hear Scott's voice.

"Stiles, take ten off the table." Stiles does as Scott says as he hands it to Sabrina. She panics and doesn't know what to do with it. So she slides it into her pants. Stiles looks at her, as Sabrina gives him a 'don't look at me face'.

_**Minutes later**_

Araya picked up the walkie talkie and said, "Severo, show them how the Calaveras negotiate." They knocked out Scott and Malia with wolfsbane as they took all of the pack except for Lydia into a filthy restroom.

"Are we gonna die?" Sabrina asked as Stiles wrapped his arm around his scared girlfriend.

"I don't know. Not until Scott wakes up."Stiles said, kissing her head in reassurance.

"But, what if we try this?" Sabrina said kneeling down to Scott's level. She then slapped Scott the hardest that he could." He suddenly woke up.

"Scott you okay? I'm sorry I hit you." Sabrina said. "Not really," she mumbled to herself.

"They don't have Derek, and I heard that Sabrina," Scott said.

"But right now they have Lydia," Kira said.

"Lydia, what do they want with Lydia?" Scott asked.

"Lydia's a banshee remember, the scary lady knows." Sabrina said. Scott then tried to pry the door out. "Maybe instead of doing that Scott, we all ram into the door."

"Great idea Sabrina, if you want to break your bones." Malia said from the corner of the room. Sabrina then ran into the door and fell down as Scott and Stiles ran to her side.

"Sabrina, seriously?" Scott asked trying to pull her up off the ground.

"I had to try," She shrugged, her arm hurt a bit, but it wasn't broken.

"Don't ever do that again," Stiles laughed at her clumsiness. Severo's men came barging in and tasered Scott until he fell unconscious. Then they took Kira, leaving Stiles, Sabrina and Malia together.

"Why did they need Kira?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know," Stiles said as kneeled down towards Malia. "Can you hear anything?"

"I can't concentrate. There are too many sounds and voices." Malia said as Sabrina sat beside her.

"Just focus on something, concentrate." Stiles was in panic mode, until Malia held his hands as her eyes turned to blue.

"They're killing him," Malia said. "Who's Kate?"

"She's a hunter, an Argent." Stiles said.

"Alison was her niece," Sabrina added.

* * *

They then let the pack go unharmed besides Scott. Braeden was leading them to La Iglesia where they believe Derek is. Stiles' jeep was crammed due to the 4 girls who sat in the back even though it was only made for 3.

"Okay, I'll ask, who's Kate Argent." Malia asked.

"Uh, I'd like to know too." Kira added.

"We were at her funeral, so I'd like to know how she got out of a casket that was 6 feet underground." Stiles said, tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"She was never in it." Scott said.

"She was Allison's aunt," Lydia paused. "And a total psychopath."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Kira said, reassuring Scott.

"We need to know." Malia said.

"It's okay. You guys need to know." Scott said.

"Kate was to the one who set fire to the Hale house." Stiles said.

"Some of them survived, like Cora and Peter," Scott said.

"A very angry Peter," Lydia added.

"Peter was the one who bit Scott." Sabrina intervened. "And he also killed Kate."

"We saw her getting buried." Stiles said.

"No, you only saw her casket." Scott said. Scott then went on about the Calavera's switching out Kate's body.

"So basically the Calavera's are murdering hunter psychopaths?" Sabrina asked.

"Basically," Stiles said as he stifled a laugh at Sabrina's interesting choice of words. Just then, Stiles' jeep hit something hard, causing it to break down. All 6 of them got out of the crowded car.

"We need to get there before night." Braeden said as she stopped her motorcycle in front of the jeep.

"Go," Stiles said as Scott walked over to Kira and hugged her before he went to Braeden and rode off without the pack. Stiles and Sabrina are in front of the car hood to try to fix it. Malia bends down and finds a large bony claw embedded in the wheel well and says something hit them. Malia, Kira and Lydia stand in front of the jeep.

"Stiles, Sabrina work faster." Malia said. "There is something out here with us." Sabrina and Stiles looked at each other as they worked on the jeep, faces full of worry. The sunset skies begin to fall. Sabrina and Stiles are still working on the jeep as Kira grabs her sword. Lydia keeps shaking the flashlight as Stiles chastises her.

"Hold this." Stiles said as Sabrina held a piece of his car.

"What this?"

"I'm hoping it's not important." Stiles said.

"What if it is?" Sabrina asked as glared at Stiles.

"Then we put it back." Stiles said as he smiled at his girlfriend. Sabrina returned the smile as Malia ran off with Kira following her. After a few minutes of Stiles fiddling around, Sabrina hands him back the piece of his car.

"Put it back in and start the engine." Sabrina said as Stiles put it back in it's original position. Lydia then turned on the ignition as the car roared to life.

"How did you know how to do that?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, I just didn't want to hold onto it anymore." Sabrina said as Stiles slid off the car, pulling her down with him. "What?"She giggled.

"I love you," He said pulling her in for a kiss. Lydia cleared her throat signaling for them to stop showing their affection towards each other. They broke away to see Kira and Malia running back. Stiles quickly ran over to sit in the drivers seat and start the car as Sabrina sat in the front beside him. Soon, all the girls were loaded into the jeep. Stiles revved up the engine and started the car and drove. When they arrived, Braeden and Scott came out carrying someone, **Derek**.

* * *

I hope you liked this! My writing is sort of bad, I'm working on it. :) -S


	3. 117

**Chapter 3 **

**117**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its Affiliates.**

This chapter is a little boring, so I am going to try to post chapter 4 tonight.

* * *

The pack drove their way home back to Beacon Hills. They first dropped off Kira and Malia and was heading over to Dr. Deaton's. It was pouring rain as they made their way to the Animal Clinic and set Derek, _young Derek_ on the table.

"Wow," Dr. Deaton said, examining young Derek as he lay unconscious. Dr. Deaton then sent all 4 teens back home, because he couldn't do anything to Derek until he was awake.

"Welcome home!" Stiles yelled brightly as he woke Sabrina up in the back seat. Scott then left the car alone for Sabrina and Stiles.

"Good night," Half asleep, she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "Love you," She said as she got out of the car and ran into the house.

"When your mom has a night shift, we have dinner. And where's your sister?" Rafe said to Scott.

"Right here." Sabrina said as she ran in and locked the front door.

"I totally forgot about it. When we got back from camping trip, we had to go to the Animal Clinic and finish up some work." Scott said telling his dad the truth and a lie.

"Okay tomorrow night dinner?" Rafe asked.

"Sure," Scott said.

"You too Sabrina," He said as she began to walk up the stairs.

"Okay." She said,

"How was the camping trip?" He asked as Scott went up the stairs behind her.

"Great, lots of fun." Sabrina said lying her ass off. It wasn't fun, honestly it was terrifying.

* * *

"Sabrina, wake up." Scott said as he pulled the covers off his twin sister's body leaving her cold. Sabrina, Scott, Kira, Lydia, and Stiles got home around 4 in the morning, and Sabrina was not a morning person.

"Leave me alone," Sabrina groaned trying to pick up her blanket from her floor.

"Come on," Scott said as he left the room and slammed the door behind him. Sabrina then decided to wake up.

_**10 minutes later**_

"Are you done?" Scott knocked on Sabrina's door.

"Now I am." She opened the door and picked up her backpack that was laying on the floor collecting dust.

"Bye Mom," The twins said together as they walked out of the house.

"Have fun!" Melissa said from the kitchen. The twins then walked out to Stiles' car which was parked on the driveway.

"Hey Sabrina!" Malia yelled as Sabrina got into the backseat.

"Hi," Sabrina said groggily, not fully awake due to the lack of sleep. She then yawned.

Stiles laughed,"Sleepy?"

"Yeah," Sabrina said as she took a small nap on Malia's resting shoulder.

* * *

_**History**_

Sabrina was just about to fall asleep in 's class when suddenly, Scott's phone rang.

"Scott! Phones off. Malia?" told Scott, then procceded to ask Malia the question. Then Stiles' phone rang.

"Phones off everyone!" He raised his voice again as Kira was still aching to answer the question for Malia. "Does anyone else know?" He sighed as everyones hand went up.

Another beep was heard.

"I said phones off!" .

"Dad, that was yours." Kira said as he realized it was his and went straight to his bag and pulled out his phone.

"Scott call Lydia." Mr. Yukimura said, before he excused him and Stiles out of the classroom to go to the Animal Clinic.

* * *

Sabrina, Lydia, Malia and Kira went the whole day without skipping school like Scott and Stiles did. Now, it was just Kira, Lydia and Sabrina in Lydia's car, waiting for her to fill up her car at the gas station, only to realize it was already full. Sabrina and Kira were worried so they got out of the car to find Lydia. Only to see her standing still looking into the gas station bathroom. They both walked up to Lydia as she said, "Don't look." Sabrina and Kira both turned their heads around to see what was the fuss. A dead body was ripped to pieces and their blood was splattered everywhere. Sabrina's and Kira's eyes widened in fear and shock. A few seconds later, Lydia started taking pictures.

"Lydia? Why are you taking pictures?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm sending them to Scott." She replied.

* * *

_**School- Night**_

Sabrina, Lydia and Stiles arrived at the school to help Kira, Scott, Malia and Peter.

"You seriously gotta find something better than a baseball bat." Lydia told Stiles.

"What are you gonna bash us to death? I don't think that's gonna stop them." Sabrina said as she ran to help Scott, Kira and Malia. Once she got there, Scott, Kira and Malia ended up on the floor. Across from them was_**Derek Hale**_.


	4. Muted

**Chapter 3**

**Muted**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its Affiliates.**

* * *

After the first 2 periods of school, Scott pulled Sabrina, Kira and Stiles aside.

"So, an axe murderer?" Kira asked briskly walking down the hall with the group.

"A family murdering axe murderer." Stiles replied.

Then Stiles went on and on about how we should dig into the murders more. Sabrina personally thought that Stiles was going way over the line.

"I don't think we should be looking into this, sounds kind of dangerous." Sabrina said.

"Just let the adults handle it." Kira started, thinking that they shouldn't dig into this one.

A long pause later, "So three of you want to stay in school, go to class, never heard anything so irresponsible in my life." Stiles then proceeded to walk away.

"Bye, Scott. Bye, Kira." Sabrina waved as she walked down the hall. When Sabrina turned her head again she saw Scott peck Kira on the lips, and walk towards Sabrina to head to class.

"You know you just kissed Kira, right?" Sabrina smiled.

"Oh god," Scott stopped.

"Don't worry, I know for a fact she likes you too. But, don't tell her I said that."

* * *

_**On the bleachers**_

"What's wrong with you? Malia asked looking at Kira beside her.

"Me? Nothing."

"You reek of anxiety and it's distracting. What's going on?" Malia asked.

"Kira likes Scott," Sabrina said in a singing voice, and she was pretty sure Scott was listening in on them. Kira looked at you bummed. "I'll tell you something, Scott likes you back." Kira's face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Really?" Kira asked.

"You should see the way he talks about you." Sabrina smiled. Over half an hour later, Scott and Stiles didn't even get one shot in the net.

"GO SCOTT AND STILES!" Sabrina yelled, cheering her brother and her boyfriend on.

The girls knew Scott wasn't using his wolf powers and that's what made him so bad today on the field. Then coach made Scott and Stiles play 'two on one' and they were blocking everyone. But when, the freshman Liam came up, whole different story. Sabrina and Kira were into the game while Malia was catching on soon after. After, Liam started, he somehow managed to get past Scott and Stiles and shot the ball into the net.

Malia suddenly stood up. "That was luck!" She yelled to coach Finstock. "Do over!"

"Sweetheart this is practice," Coach said turning back to the field.

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles!" Malia yelled, earning Coach's attention.

"I'll take that action. Hey! Get back in there Liam!" Liam then went back and did the drill again, he got past Stiles, but Scott flipped him over. Hearing a bone crack., Scott and Stiles take Liam to the hospital. Then as anger struck Coach Finstock, he threw the ball as hard as he could, almost hitting Malia if it weren't for Kira's save.

"Throw it back!" He yelled as Kira threw it back, hitting him in the stomach.

"Well, I'm going to go now." Sabrina said as she stood up grabbing her bag. She then got to the end of the bleachers, she almost slipped until a pair strong arms held her as she almost fell, the arms then placed her on the ground.

"Thanks, Stiles," Sabrina blushed a bit, placing her bag back on her shoulder.

"Listen, Me and Scott have to take Liam to the hospital." Scott said.

"Okay, just text me when you're done." Sabrina said as she pecked him on the cheek and walked away. "Love you, and don't get hurt."

"I'll try not to." Stiles yelled.

* * *

_**Mccall House- After School**_

"So you need help with math?" Sabrina asked as she closed the door after letting Malia in to study.

"Yeah," Malia said walking up to Sabrina's room with Sabrina in front of her. Once they got to Sabrina's room they sat on the floor, side by side. Malia opens up her textbook and shows Lydia's notes all highlighted.

"What's all this?" Sabrina asked confused holding up the colorful textbook.

"Green is I understand, yellow is I'm working on it, and red is I have no clue. And I'm mostly using red." Malia said looking sad.

"Okay, can I see the notes Lydia gave you?" Sabrina asked. Malia handed her the notebook. Sabrina combed through the pages filled with notes, she stopped when she got to a page filled with letters, number and symbols mixed together. "I don't think this is math. This is something else," Sabrina said grabbing her phone."


	5. The Benefactor

**Chapter 5**

**The Benefactor**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its Affiliates.

* * *

_**Mccall House**_

After an hour of tutoring, it was time for Malia to go home. Sabrina kept Lydia's notebook to give to Stiles. Sabrina took a shower and when she got out of the bathroom. She saw Scott holding an unconscious Liam, the freshman with a bite on his wrist as Scott held a roll of duct tape.

"Do I wanna know?" Sabrina sarcastically asked.

"Not really," He said closing the door in front of her face, stunning her a bit.

"Okay," She said awkwardly before she went into her room and plopped on her cold bed. It was the nice kind of cold after the hot shower she just had.

* * *

Scott leaves the house to get Stiles and to figure out what to do with Liam. Scott and Stiles run upstairs into Scott's washroom. Scott pulls back the curtain of the shower to see Liam with his mouth covered by tape as grunts and whimpers at Scott and Stiles from the tub. Stiles and Scott sit on the bed, talking about how Scott sucks at coming up with then places Liam onto a chair.

"If you talk quietly, we'll take the tape off. And if you talk loudly, the girl in the other room will kill you." Stiles said before ripping the tape off of Liam's mouth. "Okay Liam, so you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight and more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Understand?"

"Not really," Liam sighed looking at Stiles.

"Good."

"I don't understand either," Scott said honestly as he looked at Stiles.

"Maybe you should tell him," Stiles pointed at Scott.

"Tell me what?" Liam asked getting really uncomfortable being tied up. Scott is trying to explain that he bit him in order to save his life and that he is now going to change into a werewolf. Stiles keeps pointing out that he might also die in the process. After Liam hears the news, he begins to cry as Scott and Stiles are in panic mode. Scott tries to reassure Liam. Stiles and Scott then untie Liam's duct tape. After a moment, Liam jumps up and grabs the chair behind him, hitting Scott with it. Then continues to punch Stiles in the face and runs out of the room. Liam begins to run down the hall as he notices his ankle is much better. Scott and Stiles come out and tackle Liam down the stairs. Liam escapes as they land at the bottom of the stairs.

"Your plan sucked too." Scott said as he stood up.

* * *

Sabrina was probably asleep by now, but Stiles didn't care he was so sleepy. And he knew his dad wouldn't be home for a while, so he decided to spend the night in Sabrina's room. He closed the door to her room lightly, he then stripped into his boxers and shirt, hearing her soft breaths. He then jumped on Sabrina, waking her up as he rolled to the empty spot on the bed beside her.

"God dammit, Stiles," Sabrina laughed with her eyes closed.

"Yes?" He said in high pitched voice, different from his own.

"What are you doing here?" She said as she rolled into his chest and wrapped his arm around her.

"So, Scott turned Liam. He tied him up, we untied him when he started crying. He hit Scott with a chair, punched me in the face. We ran into him falling down the stairs as Liam ran out the door."

"Are you okay?" She asked as she put her hand on top of his calm chest.

"Yeah," He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "And you honestly heard none of it?"

"I was so tired," Sabrina said as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight," He smirked to himself as he kissed the top of her head, eventually falling asleep after her.

* * *

"Hey Sabrina! Wake-" Scott barged into the room seeing Sabrina and Stiles in bed together. They both woke up and widened their eyes as they saw Scott in the doorway. They both sat up on the bed.

"It's not what it looks like!"Stiles said, pulling away from Sabrina.

"Sure it isn't," Scott smiled before closing door.

"It really isn't!" Stiles yelled as Sabrina just started laughing at him. She then got out of bed and walked to the closet, noticing Lydia's notebook she meant to give Stiles. She picked it up and threw it at him. Stiles was unprepared as the notebook hit him on the head.

"Sorry," Sabrina apologised, before she dove into her closet, searching for an outfit. She picked out a floral skirt and tank top with a cute cardigan, Stiles always liked on her.

"This isn't math," Stiles said.

"I know," Sabrina replied. "That why I gave it you, it's Lydia's notes." She then changed into the clothes as Stiles put the stuff he wore last night back on. She then walked into the bathroom as did her hair and make up.

"Can you hurry up?" Scott yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes!" She yelled as she ran out of the bathroom, grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. Stiles passed her red converses over to her feet as he walked over to Sabrina and Scott. She then tied her shoelaces and was ready for the day.

* * *

_**Gym -Outside**_

The pack was running a bit slower than the rest of the class. So slow, they almost couldn't see them.

"I'm not sharing my basement," Malia said as she ran a bit faster than the pack.

"Actually it's my basement," Lydia said panting. "And my mom noticed how you tore it up last time."

"Guys she's still learning," Sabrina said as she ran beside Stiles behind the pack.

"She probably won't mess it up as much as last time." Stiles said, out of breath, beginning to slow down a bit. Sabrina waited up for Stiles as the rest of the group ran a little bit slower so they could catch up.

"We could use the boat house for Liam, it's got support beams so we can chain him," Scott added.

"But how do we get to the lake house if he doesn't trust us," Kira asked running beside Scott.

I say if it keeps him from murdering someone, we just chloroform the little bastard, throw him in the lake. " Stiles says with hand gestures

"I'm in," Malia raised her hand as the pack started running again.

"How bout no," Sabrina said lowering Stiles' hands down.

"We're not killing or kidnapping him." Scott said.

"Then let's be smarter, tell him there's a party and invite him." Lydia said.

"You're gonna ask out a freshman?" Stiles asked.

"I'm done with teenage boys, but if we're playing a trick on someone. Let's use the trickster." Lydia said as she turned back to look at Kira.

"Who me?" Kira said pointing to herself. "No way, not me."

"You know what they call a female fox?" Lydia asked. "A vixen."

"Me?"

"Do it Kira, be a vixen." Lydia said smiling at Kira. They ran almost a mile until they met up with the whole class with a mad Coach Finstock.

"Martin, Stilinski, Yukimura, Tate, Mccall, come over here!" Coach Finstock yelled.

"Which one?" Scott and Sabrina asked.

"Both."

"Can you explain what made all of you late?" Coach asked the pack.

"Well-" Stiles began to explain once he caught his breath.

"Run another lap!" He yelled at Stiles. He then started running as the rest of the pack looked back at Stiles. "All of you too," He said to the rest of the pack as they began to run another lap.

* * *

_**Lydia's Lake House**_

Kira was taking Liam to Lydia's lake house. Scott arrived a few minutes before, and Stiles told Scott about Liam's anger issues that might contribute to a bump in their plan. They then run into Lydia's lake house as they saw Kira's car pull up the road.

"Sorry," Kira said as Liam looked at her feeling betrayed.

"What the hell is this?" Liam asked walking in the living room with Kira.

"Think of it as an intervention," Stiles said, and to cut it short. "You have a problem Liam."

"Major one." Sabrina added crossing her arms.

"And we're the only one's than can help." Scott said.

"So what are you guys?" Liam scoffed.

"Werewolf," Scott said.

"Were-Coyote."

"Banshee."

"Fox slash Kitsune."

"So, werewolf, were-coyote,banshee, fox-" Liam said as Kira interrupted.

"Kitsune, but fox works."

"What are you guys?" Liam turned over to Sabrina and Stiles.

"For a little while I was possessed by an evil spirit." Stiles said. "Very evil."

"What are you now?"

"Better?"

"What about you?" He turned to Sabrina waiting for her answer. She was currently not involved with a the conversation, so Stiles elbowed he lightly.

"I'm human," She said startled. "With supernatural friends, I guess."

"Those for me?" Liam asked as she turned away from her and looked at the chains on the table.

"No, they're for me." Malia said flashing her bright blue eyes.

"How'd you do that?"

"You'll learn, but first you'll need to get through the full moon." Scott said.

"The moon is already out."

"And you're starting to feel something aren't you?"

"I feel like I'm around with a bunch of psychotic nut jobs," Liam said angrily. "You guy are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that eye thing and I dont care. I'm walking out the door right now and if any of you try to stop me. I swear to god I'm gonna-" Liam stops as he is overwhelmed by the noise filling his ear.

"What's wrong Liam?" Scott asks as the pack sees light coming from outside the lake house.

"Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia asks.

"My friend Mason." Liam replies, breathing heavily. "I said it was party."

"And who did Mason invite?"

"Everyone," Kira says as Liam begins to shift.

"Get him off the floors," Lydia says as Kira and Scott begin to take Liam to the boat house. Malia begins to shift as well and just as Stiles and Malia go down to the basement Lydia stops them.

"What am I supposed to do?" Lydia asks.

"Who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?"

"What? Me, obviously." Lydia said.

"Okay then throw a party," Stiles says as him and Malia go down into the basement. Sabrina and Lydia open the door, revealing around 30 freshman waiting for the party.

"Hey, are we in the right place?" A boy asks.

"For the party," Another boy adds.

"Absolutely." Lydia says as the hordes of teenager start piling into the house. Somehow somebody brought a stereo because the lake house is suddenly filled with music as the teenagers start dancing. Lydia and Sabrina roll their eyes at each other as they go their separate ways into the house. Sabrina goes into the living room, feeling like the mom, not wanting anyone to break anything. She walked over to the stereo and turned it off, all the freshman looked at her with empty looks.

"I'm Sabrina," She started as she wanted to make the speech short because she did not want to be a party pooper. "My dad is an FBI Agent, my boyfriend's dad is the sheriff, damage ANYTHING in this house, I will take you to one of them." She then continued to turn the music back on as the party tried to get back on track. She then saw some kid almost open the door to the basement. Sabrina then sprinted as fast a she could slamming the door closed on his face.

"My house, my rules." She said as he walked away feeling ashamed. She opened the door again slightly so that she could fit in. She closed the door, fast enough that no one would see anything coming from the basement.

"Who is it?" Stiles said coming into view with a baseball bat in hand. "False alarm, it's just Sabrina." He looked at Malia who was currently occupied with the full moon and constantly growling at the both of them.

"Are you okay?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, I'll call you if we need help," Stiles said placing the baseball bat on the floor with a loud clank. All three of them heard glass breaking from the floor above them. Sabrina rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs.

"Have fun!" He said as she closed the door. She leaned against it as she looked at the rest of the party, calming her heart rate down because she feared for Stiles alone in the basement with Malia. She walked around the house trying to find the broken glass. She walked into the kitchen to see a boy cleaning up glass.

"Oh crap," he said as he looked up at Sabrina who was standing beside the counter. She then bent down and started to help him pick of the pieces with napkins and into the garbage. "So you aren't going to call the cops on me?"

"Probably not, but the family who owns the house might." She laughed.

"Ok," He said as he picked up the last of the pieces and stood up along with Sabrina. "I'm Garrett by the way." He smiled.

"I'm Sabrina, if you didn't hear my big speech."

"So, you come here often?" Garrett asked using the oldest pick up line in the book.

"I have a boyfriend by the way," She said quickly as his smile died down.

"I have a girlfriend, so…"

"Ok, so this just go awkward," She said looking around the kitchen, noticing a keg, the teenagers were drinking from. "I'm going to go, have fun. Don't break anything," She pushed past him and went into the living room.

"Sabrina, over here!" Kira managed to yell through the loud music filling the lake house. Sabrina tried to make her way across the room to get to the bottom of the stairs where Kira was waiting for her. "Where's Lydia?"

"Upstairs," As soon as Sabrina answered her question, Kira sprinted upstairs as Sabrina tagged along. They both ran into a room where Lydia sat listening to the white noise.

"Hey Lydia are you okay?" Kira asked.

"Lydddiaaaa." Sabrina sung.

"The key." Lydia said still in a trance. "The key to break to code." Lydia ran out of the room and in a couple minutes she came back with her laptop. Lydia opens her laptop to reveal a code with a place to unlock the code below also know as the keyword..

A-L-L-I-S-O-N, Lydia types and enters. The code starts to disappear and names start to replace it.

SEAN WALCOTT 250

DAVID WALCOTT 250

MICHAEL WALCOTT 250

CHRISTINA WALCOTT 250

LYDIA MARTIN 20

SCOTT MCCALL 25

SABRINA MCCALL 2

DEMARCO MONTANA 250

DEREK HALE 15

CARRIE HUDSON 500

KAYLEN BETTCHER 250

KIRA YUKIMURA 6

ELIAS TOWN 250

"What is this?" Kira and Sabrina kneel down to see Lydia's laptop better.

"A list of supernatural's in Beacon Hills. It's a deadpool. We're all on it."


	6. IED

**Chapter 6**

**I.E.D.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its Affiliates. **

* * *

_**Cafeteria**_

"Hey, boyfriend." Sabrina said as she pecked him on the cheek and sat down with her lunch beside him. The cafeteria was packed today for some reason, and luckily Stiles got the last empty table reserved for the pack.

"Hey, girlfriend." Stiles said and repeated her gesture back.

"Hey guys," Kira said placing her lunch on the table across from the two love birds. Soon after Scott, Malia and Lydia came to the table.

"Any luck on the list?" Scott asked Lydia.

"No," Lydia said sadly as she took a bite of her salad with a crunching sound.

"Is no one going to talk about Sabrina being on the list?" Malia interrupted looking at Sabrina as she stopped eating her food suddenly.

Sabrina sat awkwardly for a moment. "I'm pretty sure I would know if I was supernatural." She said twirling her fork on her plate, shifting her food around a bit.

"It's probably an error," Stiles suggested as he held her hand under the table. They looked at each other for a brief second before the bell rang to start class.

Stiles, Scott and Sabrina made their way to Coach Finstock's class. Sitting down beside each other with Stiles between the twins.

"Stiles, I don't think you should be looking at those right now," Sabrina said leaning over a little bit too much. _THUMP! _The noise echoed across the room as Sabrina fell onto the ground. All the student and Coach Finstock looked at her blankly, as Stiles helped her up.

"Okay, on with the lesson," Coach said as he resumed his talk. She look over to Stiles as she sat down again, he was continuing to look at crime scene photos. A few minutes later, Coach noticed Stiles wasn't paying attention, so he banged the lacrosse stick on his desk. Coach then took a photo from Stiles' desk and looked at it in disgust.

"If I could grade you on how profoundly you disturb me, you would be an A+ student," Coach said in a hushed whisper, so that only a few people around them could hear.

"Thanks Coach," Stiles said smugly.

"Put those pictures away," Coach said as he was beginning to walk back to the front of the classroom when Stiles stopped him. Stiles took hold of the lacrosse stick and took off the end part as he looked at one of the pictures on his desk.

"Stilinski!" "What the hell is wrong with you?" Were among the lines Coach said to Stiles as he tried to gain control of his lacrosse stick.

"Don't answer that," Coach said as he walked back to the front, a bit pissed off.

"It's a lacrosse player." Stiles said in a hushed tone.

"The killer's on the team." Scott added.

* * *

_**Coach's office**_

Sabrina, Stiles, Scott and Kira ran into the Coach's office as quickly as they could. They slammed the door as the bell rang to get to their next class. They all quickly tried to find every lacrosse stick they could find and pulling them apart to find a blade that matched the weapon the killed the people on the hit list.

"This- this is pointless," Scott stuttered. "Most of the team plays with their own gear.

"Maybe instead of trying to find a lacrosse stick with a hidden dagger in it, we should try to get the game canceled." Kira said as peered over to Scott.

"But won't anyone see the dagger if he makes one wrong move?" Sabrina asked as she crossed her arms, looking at the lacrosse sticks piled on the desk.

"He's probably quick so, it'll be a fast move if he decides to strike in tonight's game." Scott said. "The game is the best way to catch him red handed."

"What if he's red handed because of the person he just stabbed to death?" Stiles added. "Which by the way could be either of you guys," Stiles said pointing at Scott and Kira. "Who knows? He might try to throw the lacrosse stick at Sabrina during the game."

"That's really dark Stiles." Sabrina said looking at him sternly.

"Or Liam." Scott said. "We don't have the whole list and he could be on it."

"But, we don't know anything about that list, how it's made, how it's updated, I mean who's been out taking supernatural census anyways?" Stiles said.

"How do they even know about me?" Kira asked out of the blue.

"How do they know what I am, when I don't even know what I am." Sabrina added to the questions as she leaned against the door.

"They know about everyone," Scott replied.

"I think Kira's right, I think we should stop the game."

"I'm not afraid of him," Scott said making up his mind.

"Neither am I."

"Well I'm terrified and I'm not even on the list," Stiles waved his hands up in the air.

"I'm more terrified than Stiles, and I'm on the list." Sabrina said.

"Guys these a professional killers, it their profession!" Stiles said loudly with great enthusiasm. "One of them has a thermocut wire that cuts heads off, what else do they have?"

"A hidden blade inside a lacrosse stick?" Sabrina asked.

Stiles pointed at her, "exactly."

* * *

_**Outside of School**_

"Welcome prep school students." Stiles said running towards Devenford Prep boys who are loading off the bus. Scott then holds Liam back as Sabrina runs towards Stiles and ends up standing beside him. "Welcome to our public high school." Stiles gestures as the Prep school boys begin to stare at Sabrina intently.

"I'm Stiles," He says as he holds out his hand to Brett. "Firm handshake you got there," Stiles says as he puts his arm down.

"This is Sabrina," He says looking at her as he pulls her into his arms. "She is currently unavailable and none of you are her type, just so you know. " Some of the boys look beat as soon as they heard Stiles say that. But that didn't mean they couldn't stop staring at her.

"Please stop staring at me, it's honestly creeping me out and I hope you guys have fun tonight, and play it safe!" Sabrina says as she screeches the last part as she is pulled back by Stiles as they run with Scott and Liam.

* * *

_**The Field- night**_

The pack thinks the assassin is Garrett, but they're not sure. You wait for Stiles as he comes out of the boys locker room talking to his dad and hangs up and tells him the be there.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked

"My dad's going to be late," He said as he opened the door and walked towards the bleachers.

"I'm sure he'll make it as fast as he can," She smiled as he stopped just as they went near the bleachers.

"What would I do without you?" He said grabbing her waist and pulling her close. She leaned up into a kiss as they both melted into each others lips.

"Try not to lose?" She asked as she pulled away from him, Stiles still holding her by her waist.

"I'll try," He smiled. She took his hand as she pulled him into the field where Kira and Scott were sitting on the bench.

"Good luck," Sabrina said as she kissed his cheek and parted ways. She watched the game intently as the Beacon Hills team was losing badly. Scott and Stiles had to pull Liam away from starting a fight with one of the players.

"Go Kira!" Sabrina yelled cheering Kira on as she sped down the field, throwing the ball into the net. She jumps in excitement as Coach asks her to talk to him. Kira is then banned on the field for some unknown reason because Sabrina couldn't hear their talk. Minutes later, Brett flips over Liam which stuns the whole crowd as Sabrina tries to make her way down the bleachers. She then ran down and waited for Scott, Stiles and Liam got off the field after Brett was carried away. Garrett gives Sabrina a look as he runs off into the distance. Liam, Scott, Kira and Sabrina huddled in a circle waiting for Stiles to tell them what Lydia said.

"Lydia just broke a third of the list," Stiles said holding up his phone.

"Am I on it?" Liam asks.

"No, but Brett is." Stiles replies. Scott runs back into the school as fast as he can as Stiles trails behind him.

_**To be continued…**_

Keyword:AIDEN

KATE ARGENT 12

NOSHIKO YUKIMURA 5

JOANNE MCLAUGHLIN 1

BRETT TALBOT 1

RICHARD BENEFIELD 250

JACK MARSLAND 250

JOY WALDROP 250

CHERYL CALIX 250

JORDAN PARRISH 5


	7. Orphaned

**Chapter 7**

**Orphaned**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its Affiliates.**_

* * *

_**School Hallway**_

"Hey Sabrina! Scott!" Rafael McCall loudly yelled as the twins turned around. They then ran to their father. "You guys okay?" He asked placing one of his hands on both of the twin's shoulders.

"Dad we're okay," Sabrina smiled.

"I should've been here, I said I would be at your games." Their dad said.

"It was just a preseason scrimmage." Scott said reassuring his dad.

"Your mom has work shifts at the hospital, I should've been here."

"It's okay dad. Are we hurt? No, there's no need to get worried about us," Sabrina spoke up as Violet, Garrett's partner in crime was arrested. She was walking down the hall with Deputy Parrish as she quickly looked at the twin with an 'I'm going to kill you' look. Rafael and Sheriff Stilinski walked away from the twins as Rafael found out that Violet used a thermo cut wire to kill people.

"Where's Kira?" Scott asked as Liam walked up to the both of them.

"Kira was…" Liam said scratching the back of his head. " Kira found out who was on the second part of the deadpool.

Scott pondered until he realized Kira's mom was on the list. "Kira's mom…" He said as Liam nodded. Scott then turned on his wolf hearing as Sabrina just stood there waiting for Scott to tell her what her dad and Sheriff Stilinski were talking about.

"They're called the Orphans."

* * *

_**McCall House**_

"Why were you hiding that bag from Liam?" Sabrina asked as he brought it up to his room.

"There's money inside," Scott said as he kicked it under the bed.

* * *

"We're skipping school," Stiles said as he pushed Sabrina awake, causing her to fall off the bed and onto his feet.

"To go where?" She groaned.

"To find the third cypher key."

* * *

_**Police Station**_

"We want to talk to you." Stiles said pointing at Deputy Parrish.

"Privately," Lydia added.

"Very very privately." Sabrina added as well.

"Follow me," He said as he opened the Sheriffs Office and closed the door. Stiles then gave Parrish the second part of the deadpool.

"This is a hit list," Parrish said reading the page.

"We call it a deadpool," Stiles said.

"But hit list works too."

"Recognise any names?"

"Yeah, Sheriff asked me to run a bunch of these names, but we couldn't find any of them," Deputy Parrish said.

"Show him the other thing," Stiles turned to Lydia. Lydia then flipped the paper in Parrish's hand to the other side.

"Okay that's kinda terrifying," Parrish said as he stood up. "What the number?

"That's how much you're worth," Lydia commented as she stood in her place.

"I'm worth 5 dollars?" Parrish asked as he grinned.

"5 million," Stiles said holding up his fingers.

"But guess what? You're worth less than Lydia, Scott and Kira. Yay!" Sabrina said trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"But I make forty thousand a year, maybe I should kill myself." Parrish sighed. "Wait, why am I on this?"

"I asked myself that question when I found out I was on the hit list." Sabrina said as she looked around the office.

"We also need another third of the list we need to crack," Stiles started.

"We need the third cypher key," Lydia said.

"Who?"

"Meredith."

"The girl from Eichen?"

"Last time you came here you gave her a nervous breakdown."

"Almost." Lydia corrected.

* * *

_**Eichen House**_

Parrish took all three teenagers to Eichen House and was going to see Meredith. Just as an orderly is opening the door to Meredith's room, they're stopped by Brunski.

"You do not open the door just for anyone with a badge." Brunski said to the orderly.

"We need to talk to Meredith Walker, it involves a murder investigation." Parrish explained.

"You can talk to her all you want," Brunski loaned his voice. "These two no way," He pointed to Lydia and Stiles. "Maybe her," He pointed to Sabrina.

"They're crucial witnesses in an ongoing investigation, I wouldn't have brought them here if it weren't," Parrish said pausing trying to think of the right word to say. "Crucial."

"How bout you come back with a court order." Brunski said as he then turned to Stiles. " , please come back with payment in full. That's right daddy might be the Sheriff, but he's late on the bills. Guess those government jobs aren't reliable as they used to be." Stiles grabbed Sabrina's hand and squeezed it hard, but not hard enough it would hurt her.

"But it does help when you need a favor." Parrish said cleverly. "Like last month Canaan PD helped you get get home after blowing .1 on a breathalyzer."

"No," Stiles started smiling. Brunski relents and gives Stiles the keys to open the door to Meredith's room. Sabrina, Stiles and Lydia start piling on the other bed across from where Meredith is sitting.

"What's his name?" Lydia asked about the Benefactor.

"I-I can't help anymore." Meredith stuttered like she was about to break.

"How do you know about him. A lot of people are going to die if you don't tell us." Lydia said, raising her voice as Meredith thrashed around.

"I don't know," Meredith kept repeating until she screamed it out loud, causing Lydia's ears to bleed. Deputy Parrish then tells the kids to leave after Meredith's breakdown.

* * *

_**McCall House**_

Stiles and Lydia tried finding the cypher key while Sabrina went back home to find no one there. She then sat down on the couch to read, she didn't have a lot of time lately because of the hit list and everything going on with school. She enjoyed the peace and quiet, at least when it lasted. Halfway through her book, Stiles and Scott stormed into the house like mad men.  
"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked as she stood up, dropping her book on the couch. Stiles and Scott, then proceeded to tell her what went on in their lives for the past couple of hours.

"So should we open it?" Sabrina asked as she sat down on the floor with Stiles and Scott. Scott pulls the Garrett's bag out from under his bed.

"Yeah," Scott says.

"We should probably count it." Stiles says as he and Scott take the bag into their hands and dump the contents onto the floor. As the dump the piles of bills in the corners, a cassette falls out along with it. 'Play me' it says.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Keyword: Derek

SATOMI ITO 10

MALIA HALE 4

LIAM DUNBAR 3

MEREDITH WALKER 1

LIZ MOORE 1

BREE LEVERETT 250

KAITLYN SCHAAR 250

GENEVIEVE CARY 250

ANGELIQUE FAIN 250

LORILEE ROHR 250

BRITTANI KEGLEY 250


	8. Weaponized Pt1

**Chapter 8**

**Weaponized pt.1**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its Affiliates. **

* * *

**McCall House**

After an hour of Scott and Stiles bickering about who the money goes to, Malia stopped by and told them about Satomi's pack. It was getting late and tomorrow, was the PSAT's.

* * *

"Yes?" Sabrina said lifting up her head from her textbook to the source of the noise behind her door. She'd been studying for an hour now. Notebooks scattered all over the floor, pencils nowhere to be seen and the floor covered in handouts. Her hair was not school ready, it was like someone died on it, it was so messy. She was still wearing her pyjamas and she had to be at school in half an hour,

"Oh god," Stiles said as he looked at her torn up room. "Did you cram?"

"Just the math,"She said shyly as she slammed her textbook closed.

"Well I'm going to clean up your stuff and you get dressed." She rolled off the bed and across the floor till she reached the closet and picked out what she wanted to wear.

"What about this?" Sabrina asked, holding up a navy floral skater dress with a black cardigan to go with.

"That looks nice," Stiles said looking up as he almost dropped all the papers he gathered up. She then changed into her clothes, because obviously she didn't have enough time to take a shower.

"Ready?" Scott said as he walked pass Sabrina's room.

"Yeah," Both Sabrina and Stiles said as Stiles finished fixing her room.

* * *

_**Beacon Hills High School -Hallway**_

"Over here!" Kira waved as she saw Scott, Sabrina and Stiles walk through the school doors. All three of them made their way to the end of the line where Kira and Malia were waiting for them. "Excited?'

"More like terrified." Sabrina said, this test was going to determine her future and she wouldn't want to screw it up. She kept running her fingers through her smooth hair, making it ruffled a bit.

"Sabrina, if you don't stop running your hand through your hair," Stiles paused, thinking about a good way to make his girlfriend stop. "We're not going to get ice cream after." After Stiles said that she immediately stopped her antics.

"Wait, where's Lydia?" Kira asked, noticing Lydia wasn't in line with them.

"She took it her freshman year." Stiles said.

"Does that mean I could've taken it some other time?" Malia said angrily.

"You've studied harder than all of us." Scott added.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to do good." Malia replied, leaning against the locker.

"Well," Stiles started.

"Well what?" Malia asked.

"Do well, not good," Stiles interrupted.

"You're doing this because when we're trying not to die, we still have to live," Scott said as the pack nodded in agreeance. "And if I survive high school, I'd like to go to college, a good college."

"It's only 3 hours, we can survive 3 hours." Kira stated as the line started to move. Once the pack got set up with PSAT's, they sat at their seats, waiting for the test to start. Mrs. Martin left the room to find Coach Finstock because they couldn't start the test until two teachers were supervising the room. came back, but Coach was nowhere to be seen according to her. The other man in the room administering the test, told them to start. A couple minutes into the test, a behind Sabrina fell off her desk.

"Sydney!" Mrs. Martin said as she helped the girl up and back to her desk. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Sydney replied. "I just got kinda dizzy."

"How long have you had this?" Mrs. Martin asked Sydney.

"Mrs. Martin? Do I need to stop the test?" The man asked.

"No, it's fine." She said walking to the front of the classroom. "Everybody stay in your seats, be back in a minute," She said as she grabbed her phone and left the room. "Nobody leaves the room." Sabrina and Stiles exchanged glances of worry. A few minutes later, yells something down the hall. The students are piling outside as she tells them to go back in the classroom. Once back in the classroom, Sabrina wants to listen to . She focuses her attention on her and hear what she is saying, without realizing she could hear her.

"She's calling the CDC." Scott and Sabrina say to the pack as they meet for a brief second. Scott looks at his sister curiously. "How'd you know?" He mouthed as he sat at his seat.

"I don't know." Sabrina mouthed back as they continued writing their test.

* * *

A little while later, the CDC came in.

"Maybe it's smallpox." Stiles chimed in.

"Not likely, smallpox was eradicated worldwide in 1979." The man said a Stiles, Kira, Sabrina and Malia began to listen. "We've only only eradicated 2 viruses."

"We're comforted that right?" Stiles asked.

"Unless it's something worst." The man said.

"Whatever it is, they're taking it pretty seriously. There's a lot of people outside." Malia started. "Your dad's outside."

"Maybe I should call him," Stiles said as he jumped off the table to the desk where all the phones were placed.

"Don't bother, they would've shut off any access to all outside communication by now, no cell service, no wifi, no creating a panic. I guess we all have to wait her and see what happens." The man said as Sabrina started to look around the room nervously.

"We're gonna die," Sabrina whispered into Kira's ear. She widened her eyes at Sabrina.

"Don't say that," Kira said in a hushed whisper. Mr. Yukimura called Stiles to the boy's locker loom seconds before someone came into the classroom and told them they had to draw their blood.

"Do you guys ever get the feeling Stiles and Scott don't tell you anything?" Malia said out of the blue as Sabrina and Kira looked at each other, knowing something Malia didn't.

"Like what?" Kira asked.

"Like they hide stuff." Malia said.

"What, hide what? They don't hide stuff." Sabrina said nonchalantly.

"Do you know what they're hiding under Scott's bed?" Malia asked.

"What? No, I've never been under Scott's bed. Or in it. Just on it… wearing clothes." Kira said quickly, trying to avoid Malia's question.

"Kira Yukimura?" The woman with CDC suit said as Kira turned around. Just when Kira's about to get her blood drawn, she electrocutes the woman by accident. The other workers rush outside as Sabrina, Kira and Malia run off into the boy's locker room.

"My dad's out there," Sabrina says as she hears her Dad's voice coming from outside the school. Malia listens in on what's going outside.

"How did you know?" Malia asked.

"I heard him." Sabrina says as they make it to the locker room. Once they get there Scott's eyes are flashing red as Malia's claws start to come out.

"Obviously the virus is effecting the two of you in a way it won't hit any human being." Mr. Yukimura said.

"We need to get somewhere safe, quarantine you from the quarantine."

"But where?" Sabrina asked.

"What if they get violet?" Kira asked.

"Basement?" Sabrina asked.

"Too many ways out. We need something more secure." Scott said. "Somewhere nobody could find us."

"The vault." Stiles said, coming up with a solution.

"The Hale Vault." Sabrina spoke.

"They always have an escape route. Like their house, like another way in." Mr. Yukimura and the pack look through the blueprints of the school. Mr. Yukimura said that it is possible to access the vault through the basement somehow.

"You're all getting sick, you all are." says as he pull us Stiles' sweater, revealing signs of his infection.

"I don't feel sick," Kira said as she carried a conversation with her dad. Stiles pulls Sabrina aside as the rest of the group talks.

"Are you sick?" Stiles asks as she takes off her sweater. "It's spreading faster on you" He takes her arms and turns them searching for more signs of the virus.

"I don't know," Sabrina said as Stiles let go of her arms. "But, I think it has something to do with me being on the deadpool."

"We'll find out," Stiles said as he hugged her. They all head down to the basement without . The pack begins searching for an entrance into the Hale vault.

"Guys.. over here." Stiles says as he moves a shelf to the side, showing a wall with a triskelion carved in with a metal grate in the middle. "It opens with claws, anyone claws right?" Stiles said to Scott hesitantly. They all knew that in order to open the vault, a Hale had to do it.

"Um, Malia, can you try?" Scott asks.

"Why me?"

"I don't have control," Scott said showing his hands.

"Okay, I'll do it. But first you have to tell me what you've been hiding from me." Malia said confidently. Scott, Kira, Stiles and Sabrina exchanged glances.

"What?" Stiles asks, barely audible.

"I know you're trying to protect me, but I can handle it." Malia said. "I know I'm on the list." She said after a few seconds of building up suspense.

"Yes," Stiles says relieved. The whole pack knew about Malia being Peter's daughter, so they were surprised she didn't ask about the Hale's.

"So how much?"

"How much what?"

"How much am I worth?"

"4 million." "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Scott's worth 25, Kira's 6. They'll take you guys out way before me. Except Sabrina, she's only worth 2 but she doesn't really matter." Sabrina scoffed. Malia said as she went towards the grate. The wall grate recedes into the wall and moves to the side, opening the door to the Hale vault. All 5 of them enter as the door behind them closes.

* * *

_**Hale Vault**_

It's been a couple hours since they managed to make their way into the vault.

"Anything?" Stiles asks as Scott places his ear to the wall of the vault.

"They're looking for us." Scott stated as Sabrina walked towards them and placed her ear to the wall. She hears sounds coming from outside the school.

"Lydia's outside with our dad and Stiles'." Sabrina said as she didn't realise that she could do that.

"How did you know they're outside?" Scott asked curiously.

"I wanted to listen to what they were doing outside. So I thought about it and then I heard them for some odd reason, but it has something to do with the deadpool." She said. They then went into a conversation about the pros and cons of telling Malia the truth, finally coming to a conclusion of not telling her.

"Someone has to go up there." Scott said.

"I'll go." Stiles said.

"I'm coming with you." Sabrina said.

"But stay behind me, the assassin might be after you." Stiles said as Sabrina agreed to his conditions. Sabrina and Scott went upstairs and found out that Coach was the only adult who got sick, so they headed to his office. Both teens look through Coach's office for anything that might have contributed to Coach getting sick. Stiles then finds permission slips on Coach's desk, using red ink. He looks through them as Sabrina stands on the other end of the table. He sees the red ink becoming fainter and fainter as he looks through them. He gets to a sheet that instead of red ink, Coach used black. He then looks at Coach's mug, noticing the black fingerprint from the ink. He then remembered they stamped their hands on an inkpad for the PSATs and the ink was the source of the outbreak.

I was wondering how that idiot got sick.

"I'm also wondering where your friends are. Since in order to get paid by the benefactor, I need to have proof they're dead." The Chemist said with a gun in his hand.

"Visual confirmation."Stiles said as The Chemist held his gun at Sabrina and shot her.

"Exactly." She barely felt it when it hit her, she looked down and saw her dress in blood as she fell down. Her whole world, just blacked out.

"Sabrina!"


	9. Weaponized Pt2

**Chapter 9**

**Weaponized Pt.2**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its Affiliates. **

* * *

The pack took Sabrina away from her father's arms, saying they would get there faster to the hospital faster. But they weren't going to the hospital. She woke up, expecting to be dead. She looked up and saw Stiles with tears in his eyes. Her head rested on his shoulders as her legs were on top of Scott's. She could notice everyone was crying. Sabrina opened her mouth to say something, but instead she coughed up blood.

"I need you to stay awake for me," Stiles said as he hugged her closer than ever before. "You can't die," He said as a tear fell on her face, she couldn't hold onto the tears anymore.

"We lost too many people already." Scott said as he held her legs on the back seat of Stiles' jeep, where Kira was driving in the front seat. "Allison, Aiden, Erica, Boyd. We can't lose you too, please hold on for us. We wouldn't be twinsies without you"

"Hey don't cry," Stiles said as he wiped the tears off her face with his thumb. "We're going to go get ice cream tomorrow." He tried to smile.

"Okay, we're here!" Kira's voice rang in the car as it came to a halting stop in front of the Animal Clinic. Kira then swung the back door open for Sabrina and Stiles to get out. He held her tightly as he tucked his arm underneath her knees. Scott then opened the door to the Clinic as they all rushed in.

"What happened?" Deaton asked as him and Derek noticed the teenagers coming in.

"Sabrina got shot," Scott said.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Derek said trying to remain calm.

"She's supernatural right?" Kira asked.

"Doesn't mean she isn't human." Derek said as Stiles gently placed his girlfriend on the table. Deaton grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting her dress open.

"We can give her the bite." Kira said.

"There's a 50/50 chance of her surviving the bite." Derek said.

"She's here now, we can't take her anywhere else. She'll die if we do." Stiles raised his voice as he placed as piece of her hair behind her ear as she tried to breathe right. Stiles took her hand and let her squeeze it as hard as she wanted.

"Okay, I'm gonna take the bullet out now, I'm gonna need Scott to hold her hand to take a bit of the pain away." Scott did as he was told and went to the side where Stiles wasn't holding her hand as Kira and Derek watched on the side. Deaton then took a pair of tweezers and began to try to take the bullet out. She started to whimper and cry out out in pain as Scott tried to lessen it and Stiles tried to be brave for her. As soon as the bullet was taken out, the skin around it healed itself as she fell unconscious again. Scott then let go of her hand and went to find a towel. Stiles checked her pulse, it was normal, for now. Scott then wet the towel under warm water and started to wipe the blood off of his sister's stomach, revealing smooth, untouched skin.

"What is she?" Derek grinned as Stiles took off his jacket to cover up her body.

"Have you noticed anything Scott? Heightened senses? Run faster, stronger?" Deaton asked, trying to get over the age old question, _What is Sabrina?_

"She could hear from outside the room and people from outside the school." Scott said.

"She could also hear my dad." Stiles added.

"Okay, I think I know what she is." Deaton paused. "It's rare, but it can happen."

* * *

"Hey mom," Scott said as Stiles ran up the stairs carrying Sabrina.

"Why didn't you take your sister to the hospital?" Melissa spoke up as Scott stepped up to her.

"It was the closest to the Clinic."

"What if she died?" She said angrily.

"She didn't she healed herself."  
"How?"

"That's the weird part."

* * *

"Stiles," Sabrina murmured. "Stiles!" She screamed.

"Sabrina! Wake up, it's just a dream." Stiles said as he shook his girlfriend, waking her up.

Screams ran through the McCall house as Stiles held onto his girlfriend who kept screaming, trying to calm her down. Scott and Melissa came storming into the room.

"Hey you're okay," Stiles whispered in her ear as she began to sob into his shirt. "You're okay, you're with me. It was just a dream."

"Did you need anything?" Melissa whispered to Stiles.

"Not really," Stiles said as he rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her heart rate down.

"Call me if you need anything," She said as Scott and Melissa closed the door and left the room.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. What if I'm still dreaming?" She said to Stiles as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"You have extra fingers in your dreams." She then counted ten fingers, not a dream.

"Did you find out what I am?" She whimpered as she held onto his shirt and laid back down on the bed. She then curled her feet so they were entangled with Stiles' under the blanket.

"Yeah, but are you okay?"

"I will be," She said as she curled up to Stiles' warm body and hugged him tightly, her head resting on his chest.

"So turns out that you're a werewolf, but you don't shift. You only have the powers of one because of Scott. You're going to be okay. It's just a twin thing." He smiled as she kissed him, everything would be alright. "You're going to be alright, I'll protect you."

"I'll always protect you," he murmured as he held her close reassuring her that he was still there for her.


	10. Time of Death

**Chapter 10**

**Time of Death**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its Affiliates.**

* * *

"Sabrina," Stiles shook his girlfriend as she fluttered her eyes open. She smiled as she rolled over to the other side of the bed. "Sabrina," Stiles whined. "Please get up…." He said kneeling on the floor next to her bed.

"Why?" She whined as she turned over back again. "When did you get new clothes?"

"About an hour ago, I went back home to take a shower and get out of the clothes I wore yesterday."

"Are you okay from yesterday?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, your dad shot the guy. But are you okay?"

"I will be," She said as Stiles surprised her by leaning for a kiss. She then snaked her hand behind his neck, urging him to come closer. He then fell on top of her and laughed."I love you," she said as she kissed him again but he pulled away before things got too heated. Smiling like the dork he was.

"I love you too but we should get out of bed. Kira and Liam are coming over soon."

* * *

"Hey Y/N," Kira said as her and Liam came into the house.

"Hey," Sabrina said closing the door. "Where's Lydia and Malia?"

"Lydia went back to the lake house, she wants you to know that she's glad you're okay. And Malia is kinda…." Kira paused thinking what to say.

"She found out about Peter being her father." Scott said before he kissed Kira.

"Ok then," Sabrina said as she walked into the kitchen where Stiles was.

"So a lot happened when I was out." Sabrina said awkwardly.

"Yeah," He said as he handed you a plate with the sandwich he made for her. "Eat this."

"But I'm not hungry." She said still holding the plate.

"Eat the sandwich Sabrina, you haven't eaten since yesterday morning. And I'm pretty sure when you got shot, food like leaked out of your stomach." Stiles said as everyone began to laugh.

"Wow, okay." She smiled as she placed the plate on the counter and began to eat the sandwich. Stiles then walked around the house to talk to Scott and Kira.

"You okay after yesterday?" Liam asked shyly.

"Yeah, except for the almost dying at school part." You said after you swallowed a bite of the sandwich.

"I'm glad you're okay," Liam smiled as he walked away and Stiles came back over to his girlfriend.

"What did he say to you?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Do I hear a pang of jealousy?" She smirked.

"Um no," Stiles scoffed as he hugged her from behind. "But really, what did he say?"

"He asked me if I was okay after yesterday." She said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Are you okay? You were pretty shaken last night," Stiles said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and slowly rubbed her arm as she ate the last bite of her sandwich.

"I got shot, of course I'm going to have nightmares." She said as she turned towards Stiles as she wraps her arm around his waist. Stiles pulled her tight.

"If you need me, I'll be there, whenever you need me."

* * *

"Is three enough?" Kira asked as Scott, herself and Liam placed their laptops on the dining table.

"Depends on how many cameras they have, but I think so." Stiles said as he wrapped an arm around Sabrina's waist.

"Are we really doing this?" Liam asked shyly.

"We're doing it." Scott replied with determination.

"Are you sure? What if they notice two McCall kids almost die in less than two days?" Sabrina asked.

"She does have a point," Stiles added.

"Well, we'll figure out that when we cross that bridge."

"Isn't it kinda dangerous?" Liam asked, he seemed more and more unsure that this plan was going to work and capture the Benefactor.

"It's dangerous and borderline idiotic." Stiles said.

"Maybe even past idiotic." Sabrina said as Liam's eyes widened. "I'm just messing with you," She smiled.

"You guys done something like this before?" Liam asked shakily.

"Dangerous or something idiotic? Cause we've done both." Stiles said.

"You don't have to be part of it if you don't want to." Scott said looking at his sister and Liam.

"I'm okay," Sabrina said awkwardly as she smiled at Stiles causing him to smile back.

"I'm not scared," Liam said as Stiles patted him on the back.

"If we do this, we don't know what's coming for us." Stiles said facing Scott.

"So if the Benefactor wants conformation?" Liam started.

"He's going to have to get it himself." Scott ended.

* * *

Later, Sabrina and Stiles head over to Chris Argent's, while Kira, Liam, Scott and Noshiko are putting the plan in action. Sabrina's phone rings.

"Yeah?" She answers as she sees Kira's name on her phone.

"Do it now." Kira says as Sabrina hangs up on her.

"We should start doing it now." Sabrina says to Chris and Stiles. Chris then typed: 'Scott McCall dead. Payment requested.'

"That's your assassin speak?" Stiles flailed his arms as he judged Chris' choice of words.

"I said he's dead what more do you want?" Chris asks.

"Maybe, it has to be a bit cooler." Sabrina added.

"Like it was a little bit dry. You could've said target has been neutralized." Stiles said.

"Or the crow flies at midnight." Sabrina added.

"Or mini alpha to big alpha, we killed number one." Stiles said as Chris and Sabrina stared at him. "That's always cool." Chris sarcastically smiles at the couple as the computer beeps, triggering them to look at what the Benefactor wrote. 'VISUAL CONFIRMATION IS REQUIRED.' Stiles immediately puts his hands on the keyboard ready to type.

"Type this: Visual confirmation isn't possible. Police coming to claim body in 40 minutes." Stiles did as Chris told him to. The Benefactor then writes back: 'VISUAL CONFIRMATION IS REQUIRED FOR PAYMENT.'

"Write number one on the list is dead, I killed him and if the wire transfer isn't complete in 40 minutes." Stiles typed word for word. Chris then grabbed the computer away from Stiles.

'I'm coming after you." Chris wrote.

* * *

Kira, Liam, Sabrina and Stiles found an empty room to set up their surveillance gear and laptops. Chris calls Stiles and Stiles clicks the keyboard and a surveillance system pops up onto all three laptops.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Liam asks pointing to a blackened security camera.

"No, no it's not."

"Where is that?"

"It's the roof, someones gonna have to check it out."

"I'll go," Kira said as she was about to leave the room when Stiles stopped her.

"Woah," Stiles said. "Maybe it just malfunctioned."

"That's why I'm bringing this." Kira said holding up the katana.

"I'm coming with you," Liam said rushing behind her as they left the room. Just as Sabrina was about to go help, Stiles gripped her arm, pulling her towards him.

"What was that for?" Sabrina questioned.

"You're not going out there, Kira and Liam can heal."

"I can heal too,"

"But we don't know if your powers will work again," Stiles pleaded as she held his hand.

"Fine, I'll stay here with you," She said as she kissed him on the cheek. The lights inside the hospital are flickering on and off as Stiles and Sabrina run into the hallway. Stiles and Sabrina find Chris Argent and tells him that power is out. Chris says he should stay with Scott and to text him if he sees or hears anything. Sabrina and Stiles head to the morgue when Sabrina gets a phone call from her dad.

"Hey!" Sabrina said cheerfully from the other side of the room from where Stiles is standing.

"Are you okay?" Rafael asks through the phone.

"Yep," Sabrina said. "Okay, I love you dad." Sabrina said as Stiles frantically tried to reach Chris with no avail. Suddenly, Chris flies through the doorway of the mourgue.

"What was that bang?" Rafael asks concerned.

"Um, that was Stiles' video game, gotta go bye." Sabrina said as she hung up on her dad and ran to Stiles' side.

"Stiles, Sabrina run!" Chris said weakly as the lights flicker throughout the hospital. A blonde woman with a leather jacket walks through the doorway. Chris stands up again and stands with the two teens.

"Who are you?" Kate asks looking at Sabrina. Sabrina looks at her straight in the eye.

"A gunshot victim?" She says as Stiles goes in front of Sabrina blocking Sabrina's view of the blonde woman who she figured out was Kate Argent.

"Okay, well get out of the way. I'm taking the body." Kate said.

"Why? Visual confirmation?" Stiles asks as he grabs Sabrina's hand tightly.

"Don't worry handsome, I'm not the Benefactor." Kate said.

"What do you want with the body?" Chris speaks up.

"Wish I could tell you." Kate said.

"So you're going to keep my brother for yourself. That's just nasty." Sabrina said.

"Oh, so you're Sabrina. The mysterious twin sister."

"Does no one not know about me?" Sabrina said to herself as she rolled her eyes. Chris then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kate.

"Back off," Chris yells as Kate and him argue about Scott.

"Well, maybe me and Sabrina could go to the vending machine outside." Stiles said awkwardly. The brother and sister bickered some more, after Kate surrendered and left. Kira saved Scott, but they didn't get to the Benefactor. After arriving home from the events of the hospital Malia visits Scott to tell him what she found out about Peter. All was safe in Beacon Hills, or was it?


End file.
